Secrets Lead to Death
by prettydevil4295
Summary: This is a mixed up story with the PCA gang minus Quinn ,Jake Ryan,Miley Stewart,and Zack and Cody Martin.Everyone has a big secret,some even have two.By Christmas,3 will be dead,1 will be missing,and 1 will be in jail.R&R!Rated for future ref.Genre3 humor
1. Chapter 1

"Won't this be awesome, Jake

"Won't this be awesome, Jake? This is our sophomore year here at PCA!" Miley exclaimed.

"Shhhhh," Jake whispered as he tousled his newly dyed black hair. His career was getting in the way of Miley and his relationship, so he quit to become just a normally person for her. She was astounded when Jake showed up at her door and told her what he did. Miley was so overwhelmed that she ran off with him, not telling anyone where she went. That, of course, was the end of Hannah Montana. Miley changed her hair color to red and got hazel contacts. They had run away here, to PCA, going by the names Bonnie and Clyde.

"Sorry. I just keep forgetting. This just gets really frustrating, you know?"

Jake kissed her forehead and told her, "I know."

They had just checked in with Dean Rivers and were headed to their new dorms. Jake had walked Miley to her's and said that he'd catch her later. When she opened the door, a shoe hit her right in her face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Miley yelled outraged.

"I'm so sorry!" said a brunette girl covering her mouth. "Are you ok?"

Miley rubbed her sore nose and knew that would leave a mark. "Yeah."

"Good. By the way I'm Lola."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bonnie."

The blonde on the other side of the room came over to them. "Hi. I'm Zoey, and you must be our new roommate."

Miley nodded.

"Is this your first year at PCA? I haven't seen you around before," Zoey asked curiously.

"Yeah. Are you guys sophomores?"

"Yep," Lola said. "You?"

"Yeah, I am."


	2. A Girl Named Quinn

The second chapter is done

The second chapter is done! I know it took me forever and you're probably mad, but rather late than never, right? Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 2: A Girl Named Quinn

"So, where are you from?" Zoey asked Miley on there way to the court yard, where the students were eating lunch.

"Uh, North Dakota," Miley said. It was the first state that came to mind that wasn't California. Her life is now and forever built off of lies.

"Oh, so cool! So am I!" Lola exclaimed. "Which part are you from?"

"I like your bracelet," Miley said quickly to Zoey in order to get off the subject.

Zoey twisted her wrist left and right to look at her bracelet. It was sliver with an emerald ball the size of a quarter. It also had a little pink heart and a fake crystal dollar sign hanging off of the chain.

"Thanks. My boyfriend gave it to me yesterday."

"Chase bought that for you? That was sweet of him. I didn't know he had the money," Lola said

"No way Chase could afford this. It's over fifty-cents."

Zoey and Miley laughed.

"It's not funny," Lola said. She turned to address Miley. "Chase's family is going through a hard time and they really don't have much money."

Miley stopped laughing immediately. "I had no idea. I'm sorry I laughed."

"Don't be," Zoey said. "It was funny. Btw, I was talking about James."

"W-wait," Lola said. "I though you were only dating one guy from n-"

"Did I ask for you to discuss my private life in public?" Zoey said nastily. Lola shut up and looked down at the table that they were presently sitting at.

"So you're dating two guys. It's ok," Miley said, even though she knew it wasn't and now thought this girl was beneath the gum that was stuck on her Converse sneakers. "You can tell me."

"B, you are so cool. At least someone understands my life," Zoe said with a quick glare at Lola. "Yeah. I am. It's a long story, but maybe I'll explain later."

"Okay."

"I'll go get our food. What do you want?" Zoey asked.

Lola put a finger to her lip. "Uh… I'll have-"

"I wasn't talking to you," Zoey stated cruelly. She had looked down at Miley and saw the shock on her face. Zoey quickly said,"Jk!"

"What?" Miley asked dumbfounded.

"Jk. It means just kidding, Bonnie."

Lola was playing with her star shaped studs and looking down at the table. "Just grab me some banana cream pie yogurt."

"That's all that you're going to eat for lunch," Miley asked.

"Yeah. I'm not that hungry," she responded with a small smile.

"What do you want?" Zoey asked.

"A hot dog and-"

"Hey beautiful," said a boy as he rapped his arms around Zoe's waist.

"Chase, this is Bonnie. Bonnie, Chase," Zoey said.

"Hey," Chase said with a smile and a raise of his hand.

"Hi."

"Are you new?"

"Yeah."

"Do you only want a hot dog?" Zoey questioned.

"No. I want one of those Blex drinks."

Lola laughed. "It's Blix."

"Blix it is then," Miley said grinning. Zoey dragged Chase with her to the hot dog cart on the other side of the court yard.

Miley took in her surroundings.

It was a perfect day. The sun was out and it was warm. There was a slight breeze that made the trees sway. And even over the noise from the students, you could hear the waves from the beach. It was stunning.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it," Lola said as she noticed Miley take it all in.

"It is."

Lola looked out into space. When she returned, she said," That top is pretty cute. Where'd you get it?"

Miley looked down at her t-shirt. It was royal blue with and had a daisy on it. Above it was the word 'Photosynthesis' in orange scrawl. Personally, Miley thought the shirt was kind of lame, but it was one of the first things she could find when she stuffed her bags.

"Oh. Some science convention in Georgia," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh. I thought it was a one of a kind. Quinn had one just like it." As soon as Lola said it, her eyes went huge.

"Uh-"

"Who's Quinn?" Miley interrupted.

"No one."

"He doesn't sound like no one."

"Quinn's a girl and she's no one."

"You can t-"

"Can you just drop it?" Lola snapped with fire in her ample eyes. She was clutching her Coach purse. Miley's eyes got wide and she glanced down at the table.

Lola's eyes diminished. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. It's hard to talk about her. She was our room mate and my best friend. But Zoey and Quinn hated each other to a large extent. Zoey would often say she hated her so much that she could just kill her." She gave a weak smile.

"What happened to her?" Miley asked concern thick in her voice.

"Who knows? Zoey probably chased her away," Lola said with a roll of her eyes. "All I know is that when I woke up the next day after Quinn and Zoe had a huge fight, Quinn was gone and Zoey had a pms attitude."

They sat there in a thick coat silence as Miley worried for this girl named Quinn. She went over what Lola had said and shivered.

Miley shook her head and turned to Lola. "Why did-"

"We got food!" Zoe exclaimed as she plopped the tray down on the table. Chase stood with his arm around her shoulders. Lola promptly shot Miley a pleading glace, as if to ask her not to mention their previous conversation to Zoey. Miley gave her a single and swift nod. Lola relaxed.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Zoe asked while opening her Diet Pepsi.

"Nothing really. I was just saying how cute that boy is," I lied smoothly, pointing to a random boy at the water fountain.

"Michael? He's a total loser," Zoey said curtly.

"Zoe! He's my best friend," Chase said.

Lola started to eat her yogurt while Zoey and Chase got into a little argument.

But Miley was barely aware of this.

It was only her first day here and she was already convinced that a girl was a killer.

Please Review! Sorry it took me so long to update, but thank you for being patient.


End file.
